


Batim oneshots

by MusiciIsLife25



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bertrum Piedmont is the oldest worker, Buddy Lewek is the youngest worker, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Gen, I don’t know how to write yandere characters lmao, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, My OC is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Yandere, implied/referenced child abandonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25
Relationships: Buddy Lewek & Henry Stein, Grant Cohen & Joey Drew, Grant Cohen & Shawn Flynn, Henry Stein & Original Character(s), Henry Stein/Original Male Character(s), Jack Fain & Shawn Flynn, Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Lacie Benton & Susie Campbell, Original Male Character & Original Female Character, Sammy Lawrence & Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence & Norman Polk, Sammy Lawrence & Reader, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Sammy Lawrence/Shawn Flynn, Shawn Flynn & Reader, Shawn Flynn & Wally Franks, Susie Campbell & Allison Pendle, Susie Campbell & Buddy Lewek, The Projectionist (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Tom(BatIM) & Original Female Character(s), Wally Franks & Buddy Lewek, Wally Franks & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Info/Request Page

_**Okay so, here's the thing. I have an au with most games that I'll make the characters more human like. And in this case, they look humanoid, and act human. Also, the picture at the top is a drawing I made of Shawn Flynn.** _

_**(The character versions, not the ones with the souls) Bendy is taller, Boris talks when he wants to(which he barely does), and Alice can be really mean at times.** _

_**Henry, Sammy, Norman, and Wally are all best friends. Wally is bestfriends with Shawn, and Norman is best friends with Jack and Grant.** _

_**Everyone hates Joey. He's a huge fucking jerk.** _

_**Riley(OC) is the only one, besides Thomas and Norman, who'll actually stand up against Joey.** _

_**Everyone is afraid of Riley. She knows who's sad, and knows just where they are. You are never safe from her hugs, not even Joey is excluded. Plus, she'll fuck a bitch up if they mess with her or her friends and family.** _

_**They're all mostly in their 20s, some are in their early to mid 30s. Joey is in his early 30s and Henry is in his mid to late 20s. I'll probably put ages at the beginning of each chapter.** _

_**Alexander Sousa(has his mother's maiden name) and Riley Davidson are siblings. Alex likes to tease Riley about being older.** _

_**Alice/Susie Angel doesn't want to hurt anyone. Susie was so obsessed with having the role of Alice Angel that her corrupted counterpart has just become so obsessed with becoming the perfect Alice Angel that she doesn't care who dies. She also has a split personality between herself and (character)Alice Angel.** _

_**Allison and Sammy never trusted Joey after finding out that they found out Susie was never told about being replaced.** _

_**Norman doesn't really like Susie because she's tried to take Sammy away from him.** _

_**Lacie has had a crush on the Angel/Susie ever since they met for the first time in the studios.** _

_**Thomas is like a brother to Susie, Wally, Shawn, and Sammy.** _

_**Susie despised Sammy and Allison when she heard that she was no longer voicing Alive Angel, but quickly forgave them when she realized they both thought she had knew.** _

_**Okay, that should be all the info for now. I'll take requests for anything, besides smut/lemons, and I'll try to do different ships, though I might stick to some of the ones I think are cute/like. It's basically 1 am for me, but I'm going to try and work on a oneshot after I post this.** _


	2. Incorrect Quotes #1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shawn** :*accidentally cuts his hand* Shit.

**Wally** :*covering Buddy's ears* Watch your language around the kid!

**Buddy** : What the fuck is happening?

**Henry** :*the one who Buddy learned the cuss words from* No clue, but shit is about to fucking go down.

**Everyone(but Henry and Buddy)** :*looking at the two of them like they're crazy*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sammy** : No no, don't touch me there. This is my, no no square. No no, don't-*looks up and sees Norman standing at the door*

**Norman** : What the fuck was that?

**Henry** :*recording the whole encounter* That was something embarrassing I caught on camera.

*Sammy starts chasing Henry around the studio, Norman chases Sammy trying to calm him down*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alex** : You're okay, right? You're not hurt?!

**Henry** : No, no, no, I'm fine! Totally fine, no, no, I'm fine!

**Alex** : Really? Because you're repeating your words, you look pale, and you look like you're about to topple over.

**Henry** : Yeah, you might want to catch me.

*Henry then proceeds to pass out as Alex went to catch him*

**Alex** :*carrying Henry to the hospital wing* He's such an idiot at times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Norman** :*sitting on a chair* Truth or dare?

**Sammy** :*sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor* Truth.

**Norman** : How many hours have you slept this week?

**Sammy** : Dare.

**Norman** : I dare you to go to sleep.

**Sammy** :*pouting* I don't like this game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shawn** : I'm 80% exhaustion, 10% sarcasm, and 20% don't care.

**Jack** :*looking at Shawn, concerned* That's 110%.

**Shawn** : 20% doesn't care.

**Jack** : I should've expected that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Henry** : I have the sharpest memory! Name one thing I forgot something.

**Joey** :*pissed off* You left me in a Walmart parking lot like, three weeks ago.

**Henry** : I did that on purpose, try again.

**Joey** : *offended Joey Drew noises*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Allison** : Name a way to be nice to others.

**Joey** : Don't kill them.

**Everyone else** : ...

**Allison** : Setting the bar a little low, but I'll allow it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Grant** : Don't fear death. Fear the state you will die in.

**Shawn** : New Jersey.

*cue Shawn running from a pissed off Wally Franks*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Berturm** : What does 'take out' mean?

**Lacie** : Food.

**Susie** : Date.

**Joey** : Murder

**Berturm** : ...

**Sammy + Henry, at the same time** : All three if you want to have fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Henry, going to do something very stupid/risky** : I'm going to do this and there's nothing you, Allison, or even the ink demon himself can stop me.

**Tom** : ...

**Tom** :*takes a phone out and starts typing something*

**Henry** : ...

**Henry** : Tom.

**Henry** :*becomimg more nervous* Tom. What are you doing.

**Tom** :*looks Henry in the eyes, not saying anything*

**Henry** : What the hell did you do Tom?

**Tom** : ...

**Hailey** :*appearing from a wall, scarring the shit out of Henry and Tom* HENRY STEIN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some random shit. Most of these, besides the first and second, are incorrect quotes I found off of Pinterest. Also, Hailey is my other batim OC(Riley is turned into her).


	3. A child?(Child!Reader + Sammy Laurence x Shawn Flynn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds a child and Shawn helps him with taking care of the kid.

Sammy liked his sanctuary, obviously, but he hated how lonely it could get. He didn't really know what to do, so he decided to try and hang with Shawn Flynn, even though he didn't really like how energetic he could be. As he walked towards the Heavenly Toys section, he started to regret coming out of his sanctuary.

He decided to walk back to his office to try and write some songs when he noticed a few knocks come from the front of the studio. "What the hell?" The man muttered to himself as he walked to open the door. When he opened the door, he looked confused. Sammy didn't see anyone until he looked down and notice a kid that looked to be around five or six. "Excuse me? My parents left me here, and I don't know where they went." The child said, looking like they might cry.

Sammy looked uncomfortable, but tried to comfort the kid anyways. "Hey, it'll be okay. Why don't you come with me, and we'll go to a toy area?" He asked, looking outside at the clouds, worried it might rain. "O-okay." The child sniffled as they grabbed onto Sammy when he picked them up.

When Sammy was walking with the child, people gave him weird looks. Every time someone looked at them the wrong way, he glared and/or scowled(depends on who it was) at that person. After a bit more walking, they made it to Shawn's workplace. Sammy walked in and sat the child on the table Shawn was working at.

"What the fuck?!" Shawn screeched when he felt his table wobble to one side. "Lanugage!" Sammy scowled, covering the kid's ears. Shawn looked up at Sammy's voice, and noticed the kid. "Aww, who is this cutie?" He cooed at the child, playing with them.

"Th-this is a child I found at the front entrance. They said that their parents left them there." Sammy explained, blushing and stuttering because of how flustered he got when he saw how cute Shawn playing with the child was. "What's your name little one?" Shawn asked, glancing at Sammy, worried that their parents left them here to abandon them. "Y-y/n. I'm f-five." They explained, holding onto Shawn. "Why don't we get you some cookies." Shawn said, picking the child up and handing them to Sammy.

As Sammy and the child walked into the break room, Henry looked over to them, confused as to why Sammy has a child in his hands. "Who's kid is that?" He asked, staring at the five year old. "No clue. I found them outside all alone." Sammy explained to Henry. The animator looked at the child and got up from his chair. He went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a jar of cookies, giving it to the kid.

Sammy looked at the jar wide eyed. "When did we get that many cookies?!" He questioned, not knowing they even had cookies. "Never. These are Wally's. He said I could take one if I wanted any, but he said that I couldn't tell anyone else." Henry told the musician, looking towards the door when Shawn came through. "Oh, I see you've gotten Wally's hidden stash of cookies." The toy maker said once looked over to Y/n. "Yep, just don't tell him." Henry muttered, leaning back in his chair.

Shawn walked up to the table and sat next to Y/n, placing a stuffed Boris/Bendy/Alice plushie infront of them. Y/n stopped eating the cookie they had and looked at the plushie with huge eyes filled with wonder. They quickly grabbed it, and held it close to their chest, fearing someone would take it away if they let go of the Bendy/Alice/Boris plush. "Thank you!" They squealed, hugging Shawn the best they could when sitting on a chair. "It's no problem kiddo." Shawn told them, patting their head.

Sammy smiled at the interaction between Shawn and Y/n, blushing when Henry teased Sammy about his crush on the energetic toy maker. "Shut up. You have a crush on Alex, so don't start teasing me." Sammy growled, making Henry look down. Sammy was confused at first, but realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, I forgot about what happened last week. If you ever need someone to talk to though, me and Alex are always willing to help you." Henry looked at Sammy and smiled.

"It's fine Sammy. I'm probably going to go to Alex. I need to rant to someone who won't judge or tease me." Henry told the musician, nudging him on his shoulder. "Bye Henry!" Sammy called. Henry just waving back. Sammy looked towards the two goofballs, and laughed at their adorableness. "Sammy, come over here!" Shawn yelled over to the taller male.

Sammy chuckled and walked over to sit down. He watched as the two played cards, and played with the Bendy/Boris/Alice plush. He smiled at them, and laughed when they did something cute and/or funny. After awhile the two had gotten tired. Sammy decided it was time to have them rest, so he took them to this place Allison and Tom would always hang out at. As he walked to their 'secret' room, he knocked just incase they were in there.

"Yes?" He heard Thomas answer. "Hey, it's me, Sammy. I have two people who are exhausted. Is it okay if I can stay in this room with them?" Sammy explained, Y/n in his arms and Shawn leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah, give us a minute." Allison told them, smiling even though they couldn't see her yet. "Here you go. And you are always welcome here, Sammy." Allison told them when she opened the door, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze. "Thanks Alli." Sammy whispered, giving her a smile as Thomas glared at the males nickname for Allison.

"So, who's the little kid, and Thomas, stop glaring at Sammy." Allison stated, stomping on Tom's foot to get him to stop. "This is Y/n, I found them out in the front. And Thomas, Alli is like my sister, so you don't have to be jealous." Sammy laughed. Allison laughed with him, helping him put Y/n to bed. "Yeah, yeah." Thomas mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. Sammy was about to walk away after he helped Shawn get into bed, when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Sam, please stay with me." Shawn whined. Said male smiled down at the younger of the two, and laid down next to him. As the night went on, Shawn and Sammy were cuddling, and Y/n had snuck their way in with them. Allison and Thomas made sure no one bothered them while they were asleep, especially Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Word count: 1133  
>  I was bored... I don't know how I came up with Shawn x Sammy, but I did. Do other people ship this, or no? I'm gonna be honest, I started shipping this as I made the oneshot. I just randomly wrote this and had no idea how it would turn out, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or anything. Also, I'll take requests for anything, besides smut/lemons/nsfw stuff. The only time a oneshot will be 'nsfw' is because there will be mention and details of blood and gore. Anyways, I hoped you all liked this oneshot! I'm now gonna try to work on a bunch of other books, so see you in the next chapter.** _


	4. Incorrect quotes #2

**Shawn** : I want tacos.

 **Henry** : What do we look like, McDonalds?

 **Joey** : We aren't fucking McDonalds!

 **Grant** : *sighing* McDonalds doesn't sell tacos.

 **Joey** : *confused* They don't?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Sammy** : Well one of y'all is gonna have a bad day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Shawn, Sammy, Norman, and Jack** : *arguing about something*

 **Joey** : I have a feeling this is slightly my fault.

 **Henry** : *pissed off* Slightly?!/Wally: *also pissed off* Ya think?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Buddy** : Why does Susie and Allison wear makeup?

 **Henry** : To look and/or feel pretty.

 **Buddy** : But, they're already pretty!

 **Joey** : Aww.

 **Buddy** : *serious* Mr. Drew, you should wear makeup.

 **Henry(+ everyone who heard)** : *bursting out laughing*

 **Joey** : *offened* Why you little-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Grant** : Who ate all the cookies?

 **Shawn** : *clearly has cookie crumbs on his face* Ninjas!

 **Grant** : I didn't see them.

 **Shawn** : No one ever does!

 **Grant** : *laughing at Shawn's cuteness* Checkmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Joey** : Lets make the studio nice for Henry!

 **Wally** : He doesn't care how things look.

 **Joey** : Why would you say that?

 **Wally** : He's friends with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Susie** : I wish I was a princess.

 **Joey** : *flirting as way to get Susie to trust him* You're my princess, and this is our realm!

 **Susie** : *looks around the studio then towards Joey, disgusted* This kingdom sucks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Joey and Lacie** : *arguing*

 **Lacie** : Say that one more time, and I'll fight you!

 **Joey** : *about to punch her*

 **Henry** : *trying to stop them* Whoa! You can't hit a girl!

 **Joey** : THAT'S A WOMAN?!

 **Lacie** : OH YOU PEICE OF ABSOLUTE SH-*being held back by Susie*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jack** : Don't do it.

 **Shawn** :*putting his hands up in defense* I wasn't doing anything!

 **Jack** : You were thinking. Thinking turns into doing, and doing turns into something bad in this place.

 **Shawn** :*sighs, putting his head on Jack's shoulder*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Yandere!Projectionist x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**This was requested by @falafelwaffelYEET on Wattpad. I'm sorry if The Projectionist isn't exactly a yandere in this. I don't know how to write yandere characters, so I'm sorry about that.** _

(Y/n) walked around the studio, trying to look for anything that could be of use to them. They knew that there had to be a secret somewhere on level 14. Just like that boarded up door back on level 9! Only problem was that they didn't know what exactly they were looking for. Since they had seen the creature that stays down here, they tried to be as quiet as possible, flinching every time Alice said anything.

They finally reached this part with a bunch of boards and pipes, and quickly tried to climb over them, failing miserably might I add. As they were about to jump over the last pipe, they fell face first into the inky pool they have to walk through. "Ugh, why does this always happen to me?!" They whined, spiting out ink that had gotten into their mouth. They got up, looking behind themselves to see if the Projectionist was anywhere near them.

"Jeez, why is everything so hard to do." Y/n complained, rubbing their head as they walked back to the elevator after pulling the lever and getting all the hearts. As they got in the elevators they noticed the Projectionist staring at them. They didn't know why, but it made them feel like something bad was gonna happen. Once they got up to Alice's place, they felt the ink demons presence. They looked around, scared and confused as to why Bendy would be there out of all places.

They looked to where the entrance to Alice's lair and noticed Bendy standing at the door. Y/n slowly backed up the stairs, running for the elevator when the Ink Demon saw them. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." They repeatedly muttered, pressing level 14. Y/n hoped that Bendy couldn't get to level 14 or else they are fucked. As the elevator went down, they could hear the demon screeching and the angel yelling.

Once they calmed down from that, they noticed they were finally on level 14. Y/n stepped out of the elevator, going to go sit against the planks, but they tripped over a piece of wood. "God fucking damnit." They muttered, looking to see a thing of wood ween through their skin like a splinter. They heard a whirring of film next to them when they tried to get up, screaming when they looked up. "Shh, please don't scream." A voice told them, somehow calming them down.

"I have some medical supplies thanks to Jack, but you need to stay still for me to help fix you." The voice told them, Y/n now realizing the voice was The Projectionist. After he fixed Y/n up they hugged him. Norman wasn't expecting that, but gladly accepted, hoping that they could stay like that forever.


End file.
